misty_hollowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bogwort Mouldyhollow
Bogwort Mouldyhollow was a wizard who'd moved to New Zealand from the lowlands in Scotland and found himself quite content in his new home. He was renowned for being somewhat recluse and eccentric, and had been living in New Zealand for some time already before he was approached to assist with the setting up of the school houses. It was him who helped established the Cloak of Sorting and the names of the houses. He was living in the Otago region at the time he was approached: he had nestled himself in a patch in the hills and spent his days reading, writing and studying the native flora and fauna. As a Hufflepuff, he had a deep seated discontent with the sorting of the houses at Hogwarts: he was upset that members of his house had a hard time proving themselves, as other houses tended to take up other roles and opportunities that were considered within their descriptions. He believed that wizards should be considered equals, though people are unsure what his views towards muggles were. Thus, the houses were formed as they were: Albatross embodied the school virtue of purpose: students studying here were encouraged to find something that empassioned them, and to work towards a long-term goal. This is not closely monitored, but students in Albatross tend to set their goals higher than the rest and be quite ambitious. The albatross was chosen because of its ability to last in the air longer than other birds and to cover great distances. Mouldyhollow considered it one the great birds of the Earth. Morepork was established for those students who were clear cut in their thinking: this house embodied the school values of ideals: the school was in such a way as to imbue in the students the agreed upon ideals of fairness and equality: these students embodied this by being clear in their thinking regards what they considered right and wrong. Morepork students soon achieved a reputation for academic excellence, but this wasn't exclusive: some students, instead, set their sights on other goals: Morepork students are known to be fairly focussed. The Tui house was established to encourage a sense of comraderie in the school, and to establish this as a school virtue. Students in this house became known for their sporting and extra-curricular achievements. They tended not to over-achieve, but were valuable contributors to the school's community. Finally, the Kakapo house was established after his own heart: this house embodied the school value of belonging and identity, important in a young country, and was for those students who felt they had not yet been able to express themselves fully. There was no limitation or stereotype placed on these students, and they were encouraged to become who they best felt able to be by both their fellow Kakapos and house heads. Members of this house are now known to be the more creative and unconventional students, and have gone to make some significant contributions, notably Professor Longwillow, professor of trans-racial magic. Bogwort Mouldyhollow is also known for his study into the local magical creatures of New Zealand, and the formation of the Caves where spent most of his time closer to his death. These were burrows into the hills behind the school and not much was known about them during his time at the school, or after. Since his death, they were mostly sealed off, and it is unknown how far they extend. They are used occasionally for training in the handling and approach to magical creatures.